A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance setting information transferable electronic musical apparatus and server, a performance setting information transferring method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to a performance setting information transferring system in which performance setting information can be transferred to and from a plurality of electronic musical apparatuses and a server via a communication network such as the Internet. The performance setting information may be called registration data.
B) Description of the Related Art
In an electronic musical apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument, tone color, rhythm, automatic performance, effects and the like are set on the panel of the apparatus and the set information is stored in a storage device. When music is played, the set information is read to produce desired musical tones. Such set and stored information is called performance setting information or simply registration data.
Conventionally, performance setting information is stored in a portable medium such as a floppy disk (FD). A player carries it to the place where music is played. If an electronic musical instrument has a plurality of components, setting these components is complicated and requires a hard work.